In The House of Snakes
by Aviva Riddle
Summary: The war is looking bleak with Hogwarts destroyed and time running short the Order comes up with a haphazard plan including the last Time Turner and two less than friendly individuals, with the vast difference in their ideals the past is in for a ride.


AN: Not HBP or DH compliant!

"Why?!" Harry shouted yelling at the retired potions Master, Snape just glowered back, they may have come to reluctant understanding over the years but neither liked the other much still. "Why can't I do this mission?" he demanded looking from the irate potions master back to Dumbledore, the former headmaster of Hogwarts School of wizardry. The latter looked older than he ever had, this war had taken its toll on everyone but Dumbledore showed it the most.

"Harry, you know that you are important to this war! Were you to just disappear it would cause mayhem on the side of the light!" The old headmaster said looking worn.

"But if this plan were work... It wouldn't matter what's going on now would it?" He asked with a grimace; the endless cold lately caused, of course, by the growing numbers of dementors around their hideout made his leg to ache, ah the retributions of foolishness.

"That's only if it works Harry my boy. If the worst should happen...we will need you." He said pulling out a delicate gold chain from the depths of his robe, from it hung a medium sized time turner, their last hope hinged on this little gold item. Harry's oldest and best friend stepped forward his age old smile gracing his face,

"I can handle it Harry." he said with a smile, Harry grinned ruefully.

"I trust you Ron but... You haven't been a parent and well I hardly think that Lord Voldemort is the best one to start with." he said cautiously, while Ron's temper had calmed down significantly since their school days he still had his volatile moments. He however smiled and shrugged,

"That its why Harry my boy he will not be going alone." Dumbledore said with a mischievous grin, he motioned to someone in the shadows and an all too familiar blond came into view.

"Malfoy." Ron said, venom dripping from the single word. Life had obviously not been good to the younger Malfoy, who was not technically a Malfoy any longer he had been disowned when the war started, their last year in Hogwarts. Despite the part he had played the younger Malfoy it seemed had chosen to forgo his place by Voldemort's side to spy for the light since Severus' position had been compromised.

"Save your squabbles for later boys, our time here runs short." Dumbledore scolded, his riddles and half truths had given way to this frightfully bleak and blunt manner of speaking. Ron fell silent but couldn't help glaring at the blond, Dumbledore handed him the time turner and a thick envelope.

"Give that to me in the past and I will set up identities for the both of you. Best of luck boys." he said sounding eternally tired. Ron nodded and Malfoy just moved over, Harry stared at them unsure.

"Good luck. Be safe." He said with a wave, Ron grinned.

"You know me Harry." he said with a wink, "Never been much of a trouble maker." he continued with a grin. Malfoy looked at them snidely,

"If you're done with your mushy goodbyes, shall we?" he said with a very faint undertone of jealousy. Harry looked over at him too,

"Good luck to you as well Draco." he said with a knowing smile, the blond didn't respond but his mouth twitched upwards very faintly. Ron threw the delicate chain around his and Draco's neck holding the time turner without turning it for a moment, looking over at Harry.

"See you soon." He said with a grin and turned the little hourglass six times watching time spin backwards. The small cramped muggle home that they had used as a temporary headquarters was an open, isolated field sixty years previously; they would have to act quickly to help Tom. He would be finding out about Hogwarts and his real heritage soon and they didn't want Dumbledore to be the one to tell him this time.

"You any good at apparating Malfoy?" Ron asked looking off in the general direction of Hogwarts, where Dumbledore assured them he would be despite it being the summer months.

"Good enough, Weasel." he replied snidely, flinching obviously when the redhead hooked their arms with a casual smile.

"It wouldn't do for either of us to get lost would it." he said before they apparated to Hogsmeade and they both looked up at the castle with a mix of different emotions. It was really there, the last time either of them had seen it there had been nothing left but a few burnt stones and a gaping hole.

"Let's go. We still have to find the old codger." Draco said Ron looked at the blond in surprise. There had been a definite hint of sadness in his voice; it was unlike the younger Malfoy to let emotions like that slip through. He nodded and they walked in silence through the town that they had last seen in shrieking ruins, it was a painful trip for both of them and etched in regret. They eventually made it up to the school and they knocked on the great doors.

"This is stupid, even if he is here how would he hear the doors from inside the castle..." Draco remarked looking annoyed but much to their surprise the doors drifted open. A much younger Dumbledore stood there looking at them curiously,

"Can I help you boys?" he asked politely. Ron and Draco shared a glance,

"Yeah, um here." Ron said handing the younger Dumbledore the envelop from his older counterpart. The younger glared at the envelope taking out his wand and idly tapping it against the paper, when nothing happened he stood aside inviting them inside.

"This is my handwriting. Shall I presume that you are from a different time?" he asked sitting at one of the long tables in the great hall. Ron nodded looking wistfully at the table clearly thinking of the old feasts and good times had in this castle.

"Perhaps it would be best if you read the letter, Sir." Draco suggested giving Ron an odd look. Dumbledore nodded and skimmed through the letter only to pause and re-read it thoroughly. He set it down with a heavy sigh, rubbing his eyes and then looking back at them.

"May I see the time turner?" he asked, Ron nodded looking startled and handed it over. Dumbledore inspected it and nodded handing it back, "Very well, only the direst circumstances would lead me to use this method." he said looking at them and seeing them clearly for the first time. Ron had a few gray hairs scattered in his red hair and stress lines of someone far past his meager 24 years. Draco was unpolished and had the unhealthy look of one who spent far too much time looking over their shoulder; together they made quite the pair. Dumbledore clapped his hands and smiled at them,

"Well first things first I'll set you both up with fresh identities, You can keep your names in private but you will need a new last name, and marriage records and Mister Malfoy you will need a cosmetic change." he said with a mischievous glint in those blue eyes. Draco opened his mouth to ask what the hell he was talking about when the old wizard raised his wand and muttered a soft spell. Draco felt warm then cold as his form shifted and his clothes transfigured to fit it. The blond looked down and gave a rather unmanly squeak, he had breasts!

"What the HELL?!" he demanded noting that his voice sounded higher and more feminine, Ron snorted. Dumbledore smiled,

"No worries my boy, it's merely a cosmetic spell easily removed when needed. You'll need to fit in as much as possible here, thus as a newly married couple you'll make the least waves!" he said with a grin. Draco glared at him and crossed his arms around the 'cosmetic' changes that certainly didn't feel fake, all the spell really did was give him the appearance of certain attributes and some make up, slightly longer hair, and he made a very convincing girl.

"Why can't Weasel be the girl?" Draco demanded grumpily, glaring at Ron who was trying valiantly to not laugh. Dumbledore looked at him patiently,

"That's easy to see, Mister Weasley would make a very horrid girl." he replied causing Draco to snort in suppressed laughter, "Further more you'll need a more 'feminine' name for when I get your papers made, I'm sure we'll find an appropriate wizarding last name to outfit you with. You can stay here until everything is all set, I shall see about getting one or both of you positions here so that you may be close to the boy. You can adopt him once we have you set up, I shall return in a few hours." He said looking pleased with himself and leaving. Ron watched him go with a bemused smile,

"And to think I almost missed his meddling manner in our time." He said with a glance at Draco who still looked quite annoyed.

"I certainly don't, in fact I find him just as distasteful." he muttered, "He didn't cast the counter charm and I don't know this spell!" he continued looking, although Ron would never admit it out loud, rather cute. Long slightly curly hair that framed his narrow face and painted lips made the blond look years younger and far less harsh. Not to mention the little sundress that Dumbledore had transfigured his robes into, the dress cut off just above Draco's legs showing off the smooth expanse of pale skin.

"I don't know Dray; I think this is an improvement." Ron remarked smiling when the blond sent him a glare of death and blushed slightly.

"Pervert." he muttered, "I'll have you know that this marriage will be on paper only!" Ron merely smiled lecherously enjoying watching the composed Malfoy get flustered, perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
